helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Generation 4.5 Timeline
The timeline of events for Twitch Plays Randomized HeartGold. The run began at 4AM GMT on May 24th, 2014. Day 1 - Bark at the Moon *24m 00s: HeartGold is now up on the stream *30m 00s: Stream blackout *27m 26s: Stream back up *00m 00s: Game starts with around 4,000 viewers *01m 18s: Named player character Lyra: aoooo *06m 57s: Chose TRAPINCH as starter Pokémon *20m 08s: Pokégear obtained from Mom *26m 00s: First wild Pokémon encounter, with level 4 Whismur *33m 00s: Entered Cherrygrove City *34m 00s: Obtained Running Shoes from Old Man *40m 00s: Healed at Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. First heal of the run. *51m 00s: Trapinch defeated by Seedot with Wood Hammer (1st blackout) *00m 00s: Trapinch learned Natural Gift, obtained Dubious Disk *05m 00s: Obtained Pokédex from Professor Oak *21m 00s: Defeated rival: ??? *32m 00s: Named rival character: 4 *08m 00s: First capture, Aoooo catches a Jigglypuff, named: 63AAIAACC! *22m 00s: Encountered Youngster Joey *23m 00s: Defeated Youngster Joey and obtained Joey's phone number *09m 00s: Aoooo catches a Diglett, named: ☺ ☀ ((GG6W *32m 00s: Stream down *35m 00s: Stream back up *46m 00s: Entered Violet City *04m 00s: Entered Sprout Tower *39m 00s: Obtained Sacred Ash *41m 00s: Entered Ruins of Alph *48m 00s: Exited Ruins of Alph *56m 00s: Entered Sprout Tower *34m 00s: Obtained Root Fossil *52m 00s: Beat the Elder, got "Flash." It's actually Trump Card. *22m 02s: Cleared Sprout Tower *32m 50s: Enter Falkner's Gym for the first time. Werewolf struggles to get on the platform elevator. *51m 00s: Falkner challenged for the first time, ROM is confirmed to not use type-themed gyms. Falkner used Poison and Water type Pokémon. *53m 00s: Falkner's Nidoran♀ and Shellos destroys our Ground-based party. Blackout. *21m 35s: Falkner challenged *23m 46s: Falkner defeated after two attempts. *24m 05s: Obtained Zephyr Badge. Badges: 1/8. *49m 20s: Obtained the Egg. Interface spoils it as a Soochum with Ice Punch and Extrasensory. *19m 23s: Caught a Skitty, no nickname. *51m 00s: Smoochum hatches, no nickname given. *46m 00s: Exit Union Cave and immediately find a Bidoof. *56m 41s: Registered a Hiker in the PokeGear. Also JIgglypuff learned Hidden Power. *00m 00s: We arrive at Azalea Town. *51m 46s: Checkpointed at the Azalea Pokemon Center. Next stop, Slowpoke Well. *06m 22s: Slowpoke Well entered. *42m 00s: White out to Proton. Back to Azalea Town. *11m 00s: VS 4! *14m 24s: 4 hands us our butt in that match. Episode 2 - Houndooms and Oddish and Weedle, oh my. Major Events: 'The Groudon War *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in Azalea Town,after saving it from Team Rocket. With a powerful Rival fight to the west and a dangerous Gym in town, it's grinding time. Party: Diglett , Smoochum , Skitty , Isaac , Trapinch . Badges: 1/8. *01m 00s: Stream on pause. *04m 15s: Stream back. *15m 26s: Rival re-engaged. Duskull comes out first, the seed has been changed. Type Themes may be back for Gyms. *55m 00s: Teach Skitty Cut! Over one of her two attacks. This reminds me of someone ... *17m 00s: Exit Illex Forest. Don't ask when we beat Rival or Bugsy, the live updator doesn't say. Badges: 2/8. *19m 00s: Issac forgets Dragonbreath for... Growl. *58m 00s: Entered Goldenrod City *52m 00s: Trapinch and Smoochum now have mail. *40m 00s: Inputs are broken. Game goes long stretches without them, then attempts to read them all en masse. Rinse and repeat. *44m 00s: Inputs fixed. *14m 00s: After depositing Skitty in the PC, we get Kenya the "Spearow." It was a Groudon! *45m 00s: Got the Radio Card after many attempts. Whitney's Gym now opened. *53m 00s: Entered Whitney's Gym. *30m 00s: Whitney engaged. Despite talk of her being dual-typed, her gym was indeed Steel-type. *31m 00s: Whitney defeated in two hits from Kenya. *34m 27s: Obtained the "Plain Badge." Badges: 3/8. *59m 00s: Took a picture with the team. We can't see the finished product without a PC trip, sadly. *19m 00s: Squirt Bottle obtained. *07m 00s: We water Sudowoodo, it was a Starly. Groudon makes quick work of the puny bird. *32m 37s: Enter route 37 following a lengthy battle over the fate of Groudon. *03m 00s: We arive at Ecruteak City. Land of much to do. *26m 00s: Croagunk is deposited. Chat seems split between seeing what "Eevee" is and getting balls to catch something new. *09m 52s: We talk to Bill and he gives us... Gloom! Episode 3 - The Great and Powerful Groudon of Goldenrod '''Major Events: 'The Groudon War *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in the Goldenrod Department Store. As chat tries to get mail back into their Groudon. Party: Smoochum , Trapinch , Isaac , Diglett , Kenya , Gloom. Badges: 3/8. *54m 00s: Entered a Pokeathlon with Jigglypuff, Gloom, and Trapinch. *03m 00s: Needless to say, we came a distant last in that Pokeathlon. *46m 00s: Life Orb is tossed. *32m 00s: We caught a Seel, the Dewgong is at least partially real. *11m 00s: Sold Root Fossil and Odd Keystone. *38m 00s: Finish our mart adventure. Final haul: 1 Pokeball, 4 Revives, 3 Air Mail. *17m 00s: Kenya learns surf. Yep, surfing Groudon. *42m 00s: The tag team of Kenya and Trapinch take down 4 at the Burned Tower. *43m 00s: We encounter the Legendary Doges. Suicune makes a Bronzor call, interpret that as you will. *02m 00s: Welcome to Morty's Gym. The path is visible, but everything outside of the trainers vision radius isn't. *47m 17s: We're still trying to beat Morty's Gym. We have no idea what his type is, as the first trainer sent out a Croagunk and two Fighting-Types, then the second trainer sent out Rock-types. *32m 45s: Still trying to reach Morty. No progress has been made, we're actually just wandering acoud Ecuteak now. *50m 32s: Obtained the HM for Strength! Progress, albeit not on Morty. *00m 20s: Diglett learns strength over Dizzy Punch. *04m 45s: We catch a Piplup at full health with one Pokeball. P11HH0Y is the nickname. *26m 39s: We catch a Vulpix, no nickname. *57m 00s: Groudon deposited amidst a furious attempt to kill/deposit Gloom and withdraw... really just anything. *14m 00s: Leave the Pokemon Center without Groudon. Seems chat wants to return after Morty? *41m 33s: We're grinding on Route 38. Smoochum went down immediately, Jiggly went down fast, Trapinch nearly down. It's no wonder Kenya took all the experience. *00m 00s: Our party currently consists of: Smoochum, Trapinch. The rest are now in the PC. *24m 30s: We get Groudon and Diglett back in the party. Huge debate over trying to get Isaac out or waiting. *43m 53s: Bonsly captured instead of a Piplup. Name: A. Episode 4 - All Things Strange and Wonderful 'Major Events: 'The Groudon War *00m 00s: We Rejoin our Heroine in Ecuteak City, still trying to beat Morty and not release anyone. Party: Bonsly , Trapinch , Diglett , Smoochum , Kenya . Badges: 3/8. *09m 00s: Encounterd Raikou, fled. Legendary Dogs are not randomized. UPDATE: Suicune may be randomized, though we know the roaming ones aren't. *37m 00s: Raikou again! It fled. *20m 00s: Democracy returns to TwitchPlaysPokemon! *44m 00s: Defeat a trainer in Democracy. *20m 00s: First battle with Morty, he is Rock Type. *27m 00s: Morty goes down first try! Badges: 4/8. *00m 00s: Made it to Olivine. The party as it stands is full again, but also all weak to Grass-types. *47m 00s: Lighthouse cleared. All aboard the S.S. Kenya for a trip to Cianwood! *35m 00s: Encountered Entei! Tried to catch, but it fled. *02m 19s: We haven't seen Democracy in over 4 hours. Also, we're currently stuck in a tug of war between people wanting to daycare Groudon and grind VS people wanting to continue the storyline. *55m 00s: Welcome to the first great TPP HeartGold Daycare Shuffle! Kenya's in but we almost released Diglett at the nearby PC. *33m 05s: Current state of affairs. We're grinding around Olivine after blacking out there with Kenya in the Daycare. Progress is slow to nothing. *33m 00s: Finally some progress in the grinding! Somehow Bonsly completed its evolution mere moments before a B was input to stop it! *11m 17s: Timer is broken, running an hour fast. We're back to Ecuteak City, trying to checkpoint at the center. Episode 5 - Give Rex a Rest *00m 00s We rejoin our Heroine in Mt. Mortar. With Kenya in the Daycare, the Chat is trying to grind their team. Party: A , Trapinch , 3G , Diglight , Polywhirl . Badges: 4/8. *53m 00s: Polywhirl learns Surf over Bind. This means if it and Kenya are out of the Daycare at the same time, both can be released. *30m 00s: We reach Mahogany Town, finally (early). *59m 00s: We purchase pokeballs for the Lake of Rage. *09m 00s: "Gyarados" engaged. It's a Shiny Xatu! *12m 00s: After 4 Pokeballs, we CATCH the Shiny Xatu! *13m 00s: Entered Rocket Base. *52m 00s: We shut down the Rocket Radio signal and get the HM for Whirlpool. Man we're really trying to sequence break. *07m 00s: Enter the Gym. The Mahogany Gym. *02m 00s: Pryce engaged! He is Poison Type! *37m 00s: Pryce Round 2. *36m 00s: Pryce defeated! Badge 7? More like Badge 5/8. *53m 00s: Back at Olivine. Seems we want to just keep going with the story now that we confirmed our underleveled team can wreck Johto. *09m 00s: We land in Cianwood. *26m 00s: We get the "Shuckle," and it's a Noctowl. Decent moveset, too. *08m 00s: Challenged Chuck! He was randomized to.... his normal type. *30m 00s: Rematch with Chuck! *34m 00s: Chuck beaten! Trapinch does not evolve, uh oh. *17m 00s: Taught Xatu fly! *29m 00s: Flew to Cherrygrove, hooray! Onto Mr.Pokemon's house! *.44m 00s: Got the EXP Share. Now trying to give it to someone. *26m 55s: Amphy given the medicine, Jasmine's gym unlocked. EXP Share is on Xatu, that still needs to be fixed. *25m 00s: Jasmine engaged. She is Dragon-type! *31m 44s: White out to Jasmine and her Dragons. *43m 00s: We arrive at the Safari Zone. There's a debate between spending our money there, or getting Kenya back early to kill Jasmine. *23m 00s: Fly to Goldenrod, cue another furious tug of war over Kenya. Episode 6 - The Dragon Queen *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in Cianwood, just after having whited out at the end of a furious battle to try and withdraw Kenya.The Compromise seems to be that Kenya will be retreived after the Rocket Radio Tower. Party: Larvitar , Sudowoodo , Xatu , Trapinch , Noctowl , Ekans . Badges: 6/8. *58m 00s: We're battling in the Radio Tower. At some point in the last 4 hours Jasmine was beaten. There was nobody updating during that time. *39m 00s: Reached the Fake Executive! *35m 00s: Petrel defeated! *30m 00s: 4 Engaged. He's using Ice Types this time! *52m 50s: We're still trying to beat 4 and save the Executive. It's quite likely after we beat 4 we go get Kenya back, as we're dangerously low on money. *35m 00s: 4 defeated by a Choice Scarf cut barrage! *57m 04s: We're still trying to rescue the Executive. We beat the door puzzle, but we're low on health. *47m 00s: Rescured the Executive. Back to the Tower! *53m ??s:Kenya is released. *54m 00s: Archer down, Team Rocket destroyed and Radio Tower Freed. *25m 00s: Daycare shuffle finally complete. The Treaty of Cianwood is fulfilled. *45m 00s: On our way to the Ice Path, we just reached Mahogany. Time to checkpoint without using the PC... *56m 00s: Good news: We checkpointed safe. Bad news: We're lost in Pryce's gym again. Episode 7 - Bye Bye Kenya-free *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in the Ice Path, trying to make it to the final Johto Gym. Party: Larvitar , Sudowoodo , Xatu , Trapinch ,Ekans . Badges: 7/8. *27m 00s: End of the Ice Path reached! Yeah, the last 11 hours were mostly just skating and singing Let it Go. *00m 00s: Garbage Friday! We've tossed the EXP Share, the Armor Fossil, some other items, and spent at least 2 TMs overwriting good moves. *27m 00s: Clair Engaged! Dark type. *34m 00s: White out to Clair. *27m 00s: Who says we need Kenya. Sudowoodo takes over for a fainted Kenya and wipes out Claire. Badges: 8/8. Elite 4 is now opened! *53m 00s: Kenya... has been released. *40m 00s: Okay, NOW we got the Rising Badge. Stupid Claire being all mobile and stuff... *54m 00s: Now we get Claire's TM. Finally done with her. *18m 00s: Obtained Sandslash the Dratini. It knows Crabhammer. *21m 00s: Master Ball obtained. Episode 8 - The Legendary Bird of the Heart *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine on her way to meet Ho-oh. It's required before we can head for Kanto. Party: Sandslash , Xatu , Sudowoodo , Ekans , Trapinch . Badges: 8/8. *52m 00s: Ho-oh, or should I say Phione, is summoned. We run in disappointment. *52m 00s: Used the Master Ball on a Cranidos, not bad attack stat... *11m 00s: Caught a Seedot with, get this, JUDGEMENT! *52m 44s: As it stands we're still trying to grind in and around Victory Road. Vibrava (Trapinch evolved), Sudo, and Xatu are in their 40s. Ekans and Sandslash in the 20s. Skull in his teens. Episode 9 - "Grinding" *32m 00s: Went shopping, purchased some mail and heal balls. *08m 00s: Daycare entered. *34m 00s: Traded Skull for Shuckie. Shuckie is now level 44. *46m 00s: Still debating between grinding what we have or PCing half the team and catching new Pokemon. *10m 00s: Surgical PC deposit leaves our party as: Sudowoodo , Xatu , Vibrava , Noctowl . *54m 00s: We beat 4 and head to checkpoint at the... Elite 4... PC.... *10m 00s: We challenge Will, confirmed for Ground-type. *17m 00s: White out to Will. Instead we buy a ton of Ultra Balls and head for Victory Road. *32m 00s: Caught a Banette! *43m 00s: Caught a Ariados! *55m 00s: Back to fight Will. *08m 14s: White out to Will, again. *53m 04s: First victory over Will, onto Koga! *55m 00s: Koga engaged. Is either Psychic-type. *58m 00s: White out to Koga. *19m 00s: Banette released. We barely knew it.... Also, Shuckie is now in the PC. Episode 10 - The Elite 4 *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in Victory Road, grinding her team to finally overcome the defensive wall of Will and Koga. Party: Sudowoodo , Xatu , Vibrava , Ariados , Hippopotas , Flaafy . Badges: 8/8. Elite 4: 1/5. *27m 26s: We've spent most of the day either failing against the Elite 4 or Grinding. We also deposited our non-mail Pokemon and now have a Lileep and Bastiodon joining Sudo, Xatu, and Vibrava. Some people want to get "Lord Skull" out of the Daycare to complete an all-fossil team, others just want to catch something. Episode 11 - Not the PC! *31m 23s: We're back at the PC, Our 4-man party all has mail so we seem to be trying to shuffle suitable Pokemon out to fill the last two slots. *44m 00s: We finish using the PC. Welcome back to the party, Ariados. *57m 00s: We get Cranidos back. Level 35. Knows Head Smash, Double Hit, Rock Polish, and Magnitude. *37m 00s: We enter the Bug Catching Contest and win it with... a Weedle. Nicknamed E. Episode 12 - Standing in the Hall of Fame *58m 00s: First victory over Koga! Bruno confirmed for Flying-type! *02m 00s: First win over Bruno! Karen confirmed for Rock-type! *16m 00s: Karen finally down! Lance hype! Confirmed for Electric! *09m 00s: Lance goes down! Aoooo is champion of Johto! We're going to Kanto! *22m 00s: We obtain the SS Ticket. *18m 00s: Boarded the SS Anne. *09m 00s: Arrived in Kanto *09m 00s: Engaged the Bug-type Surge! *56m 00s: We caught a new Omastar, now that's impressive! Episode 13 - The Kanto Marathon *03m 00s: Surge goes down at last! We can finally expand that badge counter to 9/16. *40m 00s: The still Normal-Type Sabrina is defeated! Badges: 10/16. *33m 00s: Erika down after two attempts, was Electric-type! Badges: 11/16. *19m 00s: Grass-type Janine down! Badges: 12/16. *30m 00s: Obtained the Machine Part. We're halfway to Beating Misty. *54m 00s: Fire-type Misty goes down. Everyone say farewell, as to beat her again would require us to wait until next Wednesday. Badges: 13/16. *38m 00s: We fight Suicune, was a Bronzor as expected (we heard it's cry earlier in the run). We catch it! *58m 00s: We obtain the Train Pass! We must ride it! *09m 00s: Snorlax was an Ekans! Caught! *01m 00s: Brock goes down, was an Ice-type! Badges: 14/16. Yes, 6 in one day. Episode 14 - Of Gods and Legends *41m 00s: Psychic-type Blaine goes down! Badges: 15/16. Mr. Blue's Wild Ride time! *39m 00s: Mr. Blue's Wild Ride begins. *18m 00s: The Phione (Ho-Oh) rematch begins! *29m 00s: We finally catch the Phione! *22m 00s: Aoooo & 4 VS Lance & Clair. It's currently Lord Helix & Registeel VS Raiku & Darkrai!?!?!?! *25m 00s: We black out as expected. This is probably a good example of what we'll be facing at Mt.Silver. *53m 00s: Lance and Clair finally go down. And we are treated to some news. 4's un-randomized starter was Bayleef, meaning Trumpinch was a Totodile. *22m 00s: We register Sabrina's phone number, the shipping begins. Episode 15 - Triumph and Defeat *18m 00s: Lugia was.... a Sandshrew! We kill it for not being legendary. *52m 00s: Registered Chuck's number. *14m 00s: We take the Magnet Train! Finally we can leave Kanto in peace. *23m 00s: We finally take down Blue and his Legendary Birds. Badges: 16/16. Time to face Mt. Silver. *28m 00s: "Mewtwo" was a Beautifly, who knew? *28m 00s: Encountered "Zapdos" the Gliscor, it escapes. *41m 00s: Got Erika's phone number. Are we assembling an army here? *17m 00s: We get Misty's phone number! *29m 00s: A timer appears, 7 days (and change) remain.... '''Black Confirmed! Episode 16 - The Beginning of the End *54m 00s: Since we haven't updated on these things recently... Party: Omastar , Sudowoodo , Bastidon , Vibrava , Cranidos , Xatu . Badges: 16/16. Elite 4: 5/5. Time Left: 7 days. *33m 00s: We are back at the Elite 4 for Round 2, and we've just taken down Will. *15m 00s: Koga down! *46m 00s: Bruno down! *56m 00s: Karen down! *00m 00s (approx.): We have a money total of $101400 Episode 17 - Rechampions! *56m 00s: Lance goes down, Round 2 defeated, we are still Champions! *47m 00s: We go defeat Joey again and get an HP Up. Guys.... we need to beat Alice? *43m 00s: Sabrina Round 2 goes down! We're inching ever closer to Mt. Silver. *32m 00s: We reach Moltres. It was a Chickorita, and we fled. *49m 00s: It begins. Aoooo VS Alice. *56m 00s: First run, we beat Marc. *58m 00s: That's as far as we go, as Hyperbug out-flys Vibrava for the black out. Episode 18 - Mt. Silver *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine on Mt. Silver, still working toward that final run against Alice. Party: Vibrava , Omastar , Cranidos , Xatu , Bastiodon , Sudowoodo . Time Left: 5 days. *49m 35s: Alice #2! We get Marc down, then white out to Shellock. *17m 00s: While grinding the Elite 4, Helix reaches level 100! *50m 00s: After faiing to re-beat the Elite 4 all day, we return to Mt. Silver with a level 100, 99, 86, 85, 79, and 58 in tow. Episode 19 - Aoi VS Alice *06m 00s: Xatu hits level 100! *05m 00s: Cranidos evolves into Rampardos! *45m 00s: We beat Misty for the fifth and likely final time. *19m 00s: Battle #6 against Alice. *33m 00s: Sudowoodo, first to evolve, is the one to take down Hyperbug and end the game! Heart Gold is won! Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Timelines